An Evening Gone Wrong
by elspethie
Summary: When an evening dinner results in Zero storming off and Kaname dealing with an onlooking crowd of vampire nobles, the two boys are left wondering how to go about apologising. KanamexZero, m/m, OOC! Please review :3
1. Two Apologies

**A/N** - okay. First lengthy-ish fanfiction. Please be nice! And expect more to come. This story/relationship is_ definitely_ going places. I know I was probably a bit cruel with the lack of sex, but hey. It's the first chapter. I promise there'll be some, uh, **intense moments** later on ;D I know it seems rushed but I was getting really really impatient with it, and every time I read over it I felt like gouging my eyeballs out -_-"

Please read and review!

* * *

Zero Kiriyu found himself outside the door to a certain pureblood's apartment, tearing at his hair in apologetic frustration. It had been a long two days for the ex-human; he'd been dismissed from a mission and when he refused to leave, he'd been permanently removed from A-Squad. When he found himself labelled as Kaname's property, of all things, in a hall of vampires he had unintentionally lashed out, "I'm not your thrall, Kuran!" before abandoning his lover to deal with the murmuring crowd alone. He knew his arrogance had caused Kaname much embarrassment and discomfort, and Zero could sense the pureblood's agitation from the other side of the door. He hadn't meant to snap at him, and he really was sorry for being an arse, and he really didn't mind being Kaname's property (though it'd be nice to be acknowledged as, something else, someday), but he hadn't been expecting it, and the scornful glances were too much for his already bruised ego. As he readied himself for knocking on the door, the lock clicked and the door swung open. _This_, he thought bitterly, _was going to be fun._

Kaname's emotions were tumultuous, to say the least. After claiming Zero as his at a social gathering the previous evening, several things had happened. The first, which he had expected; the nobles had exchanged hushed whispers and glances of undisguised disgust. It was considered an honour to be owned by a pureblood, and for this honour to be extended to an ex-human (and a vampire hunter to boot) was unheard of. The second he had not expected, and that was Zero vehemently abusing him under his breath before storming out of the party. The third, which was an entirely new sensation for Kaname, was the nearly irresistible urge to abandon his dignity and run after Zero. To the relief of his pride, however, he had been held back by the questioning eyes of many whose thoughts were racing to conclusions most likely accurate, but Kaname was not about to tell them that Zero was his blood-bound lover. No, they'd have to make do with understanding that Zero was **his**. It wasn't as if Kaname had done it to enrage the boy, or shock the guests, he'd just wanted to make sure no-one got the wrong idea about his lover. He knew from experience that ex-humans were usually brought to such gatherings as 'snacks' for the vampires who were not blood-tablet dependent, and he wasn't about to let them assume that he had brought Zero for their enjoyment.

Specifically he had aimed his statement of 'ownership', if you will, at one Sara-sama, the only other pureblood in attendance. She was elegant and charismatic, and had more ex-human bedfellows than Kaname cared to know, and she had been watching Zero all night. He wished he had had the chance to discuss what he was going to say to the group with Zero beforehand, but Sara-sama had been socialising in close quarters, obviously trying very hard to get his attention and be introduced to Zero. He'd only done what he'd thought would keep his lover safe, but instead he'd pushed him away and made a fool out of himself.

And now Zero was standing outside his door, Kaname was torn between how to face him. Was he angry with the silver-haired boy for reacting as he did, or was he angry with himself for putting Zero in a situation that he knew would make him uncomfortable, knowing the way that the other vampires would see him? Misery coursed through him as he realised that he had no idea how to apologise, the uncertainty ate at Kaname, throbbing in his chest until he was doubtful of whether or not Zero would accept his apologies, worried that the boy was only here to tell him that he was done with him. He sighed, pushing all thoughts of losing the boy aside, _either way, I still have to deal with an angry _Zero, setting his jaw grimly and let the door click open.

* * *

Zero stood awkwardly by the now-shut door, eyes focused on the carpet beneath his bare feet. Kaname was sitting on the edge of the four-poster bed, white shirt half-open revealing the ever-so-tempting lines of his neck, dark hair hiding his eyes and cheeks from view, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Zero couldn't help but think that there was something about the dejected form that made him even more appealing, if that was possible, especially when his vulnerability was because of Zero. He shook his head to dispel any thoughts of just how appealing Kaname could be, _dammit Zero! You didn't come here to fantasise._ With considerable effort he cleared his throat, "uh...Kaname?" the other boy didn't even raise his head, and a flash of anger darted through lavender eyes. _He's ignoring me!_ The idea of Kaname being angry enough to not even acknowledge his presence infuriated him, and though he was loathe to admit it, worried him. He tried once more to get the brunette's attention, "Kaname, are you ignoring me? Because that wouldn't be childish at all, especially when we both know exactly whose fault it is that your precious reputation was tarnished," Zero's voice rose in anger, he'd come here to apologise and not only was he being ignored, but he was getting frustrated with himself for not being able to put aside his pride, "for fucks sake, Kaname, would you at least look at me!"

"I'm sorry"

The voice startled him; it didn't sound anything like Kaname's usual proud and commanding tone. All too late Zero caught onto the ragged breathing and realised that the purebl... no, his_lover_ was crying. The realisation tugged at his chest, and before he knew it Zero was in front of the hunched figure, arms wrapped around shoulders in a protective and comforting embrace, his anger fading away to reveal concern and remorse. Kaname hesitated before raising his arms to wrap them around Zero's hips, "I'm sorry," he whispered coarsely, "I would never have said it if I knew it would make you so upset. I just, I just wanted them to know that you were **mine**, that they couldn't... I just wanted... I'm sorry." This he finished in a half-sob, burrowing his face against Zero's stomach, leaving the ex-human shocked speechless. Kaname thought this was **his **fault? He wasn't angry at Zero for threatening his image? There was a tug in his chest again, and he moved slowly to his knees, forcing the pureblood to pull back slightly.

"I'm sorry, too, it wasn't fair of me to lash out like that, I had a shitty day and I over-reacted, I'm sorry," he kissed the damp cheeks softly, "look at me, Kaname."

At this, Kaname raised his head to meet Zero's gaze, his teary eyes reminding him of a puppy he once had as a child, the memory bringing a faint smile to the hunter's face. "There now, that's much better," wiping away the last few tears, "now, what's on the agenda for this eve... I mean, morning?" Zero still wasn't used to the switch in time-frames, though it had been nearly a year since his graduation from Cross Academy and the beginning of his life with Kaname.

Kaname picked up on Zero's discomfort, knowing as he did how it embarrassed the silver-haired boy to be affectionate. He smiled, that Zero would go so far to reassure him was no small deal, and he leaned in to ghost a kiss against his lovers parted lips.

"Nothing," Kaname murmured, "we're staying in today." Zero caught on quickly, tongue darting out to meet his lover's, his hands moving from Kaname's shoulders to work the last few buttons on his shirt as Kaname's did the same to his. For a long time after, nothing could be heard but the rustle of bed-sheets, the gasping and moaning of two bodies joining in a heated dance of skin meets skin, breath meets breath, and the steady racing of two hearts.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...ER, DAY.**

"You know," Zero smirked, his hand tangled in the mass of dark locks on his chest, "we should argue more often."


	2. Twice Loved

**A/N** - Okay, I am really sorry. I did mean for there to be some super-massive-mind-blowing plot development in this chapter involving Sara-sama and some other characters, but I got slightly, er, carried away . BUT HEY, YOU GOT YOUR SEX!

**Please review**, I was blushing like a freakin' maniac while writing this =.="

And I'm sorry for having killed Yuki, I just didn't know how to write her into the story so decided to get her out of the way quickly!

* * *

It was mid-vampire-morning when Zero decided that he needed to get up, feeling fully satiated and satisfied in more ways than one. He glanced down at the still-sleeping pureblood; smiling to himself as he remembered how much he had once hated the boy he now called his lover and who called him his in return. The fact that Kaname lay sleeping by him was testament to the trust he had in the hunter. A pang in his stomach snapped Zero from his musings, and he slid out of bed carefully, so as not to wake _his_ sleeping beauty, pulling on pyjama pants and padding off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Kaname woke up to an empty bed and the rich smell of bacon wafting in from down the hall. He rubbed his bleary eyes and sat up, groaning at the idea of getting out of bed, and flushing slightly as the throbbing in his back reminded him of how thoroughly Zero had taken him mere hours ago. He was glad he healed faster than normal vampires, and at the same time felt a twinge of guilt knowing that it probably hurt a lot more for Zero when he bottomed. Pushing aside the covers, Kaname rolled smoothly out of bed, shrugging into a black silk robe before heading to join Zero in the kitchen, mouth watering in anticipation, and he suspected it wasn't just the bacon he was looking forward to...

As he entered the kitchen, Kaname suppressed his aura, sneaking up behind Zero who stood in the matching pants to his robe at the stove. _My little housewife,_ he grinned. In one swift movement Kaname slid his arms around Zero's waist and his teeth found the boys ear, nibbling playfully with the soft lobe. Zero growled appreciatively, head falling back to Kaname's shoulder before he twisted around, their lips meeting in a kiss which deepened as Kaname dragged Zero towards the counter.

Zero found himself pushed back against the edge of the bench, Kaname's unmistakable hard length pressing against his thigh, while his tongue explored the heat of the pureblood's mouth. His hands dropped from his lover's shoulders to tug the robe open, one sliding down the pale chest to pinch firm nipples between his fingertips, the other sliding around his waist to tug the brunette's hips against his, a soft moan escaping his lips as he became painfully aware of how aroused he had become.

Kaname moved to Zero's neck, licking and kissing his way down to his tattoo, enjoying the way the pulse beneath his tongue quickened as his hand slipped inside the waistband of the silk pyjamas, and the way Zero gasped as Kaname stroked his hardened member teasingly with feather-light touches. _This, _he realised, _is how I could happily spend the rest of my existence_. He hoisted Zero onto the counter with his free arm, his lips continuing their ministrations on the pale neck as they freed each other of what little clothing they wore. The throbbing of his own arousal was becoming unbearable, and he rocked impatiently into his lover's hips, his fingers brushing across Zero's lips, delving in as the other realised what he was after.

Zero's tongue slid diligently across the slender fingers, knowing for what purpose Kaname had requested entrance as their swollen members slid and clashed together, moaning shamelessly. They were lovers, after all, and he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Kaname prepped him carefully, taking the time to make sure that Zero wouldn't be hurt by his ministrations before tugging his hips forward off the counter, rolling him over so he was pressed over the bench stomach first.

Zero gasped both in pain and pleasure beneath him as Kaname's blunt length slid into him slowly, allowing him time to adjust to the intrusion before moving, placing soothing kisses down the pale spine, one hand wrapped around the others arousal, moving in time with the small thrusts. Zero jerked his hips back and he started thrusting in earnest, the moaning boy tightening around him as his own voice joined the room.

His hips knocked against the counter as Kaname thrust into him, the pain barely registering beneath the throes of pleasure but eventually getting too much. Zero reached up behind him, grasping Kaname's wrist, "Kaname...wait...", breathing out in relief as his lover slowed, easing out of him. He turned and pointed to his hips, "relocation necessary," he grinned hoisting himself up onto the bench, "or simply a change of position." He hooked his legs around Kaname's waist, pulling the evidently confused pureblood back towards him and falling upon his neck with feverish kisses, "now, where were we?"

Kaname needed little encouragement and he fell back into Zero with a new-found urgency as the boy lathed over his bite area with his tongue, slightly teasing the area with his fangs. The sensation was too much for Kaname, and he dropped his own mouth to Zero's neck, the mutual blood sharing bringing them each to a dangerous edge, one from which they dropped simultaneously, falling into a white haze as their hoarse cries filled the room, the scent of blood and arousal heavy in the air.

Zero raised his head from where it had collapsed on his lover's shoulder, blood smeared on his lower lip. "Well," he spoke with a smile, "we burnt the bacon."

* * *

The two dishevelled vampires sat down to a breakfast of coffee and toast, throwing mindless banter back and forth as they ate, content in their after-glow of kitchen sex. Kaname was talking about going to see the Elder Council to give another report on the use of blood tablets, a subject he had been continuously researching since he began the project back at Cross Academy. As he was speaking, Zero noticed how alive the dark-haired boy became when he spoke about the co-existence of vampires and human, and it reminded him of the daughter of Headmaster Cross, Yuki, who had once been a very dear friend to both Kaname and himself. He zoned out as he remembered how she had reacted when he'd told her about the blood bond he'd unknowingly formed with Kaname, and the sadness that crossed her face when she found out about their relationship. She had always loved Kaname, and he still felt guilty about it sometimes, though she had insisted she forgave them both as long as they kept in touch when they graduated. That had been half-way through their last year, and Yuki had passed away just before graduation. It had destroyed them both for a while, and it still pained Zero to remember the day a Level E had breached security at Cross Academy...

"..Zero," Kaname's voice was edged with panic, "Zero, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying," he pointed out, brow furrowed in concern. Zero didn't usually zone out, and he rarely cried. The fact that the boy didn't even know he was crying was also surprising. He repeated his previous question, "Are you okay?"

Zero wiped his eyes, amazed to find that he was indeed crying. He spoke softly,

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Yuki. I didn't mean to worry you, sorry."

"I understand, its okay," he caught Zero's hands still wiping his cheeks "I miss her too." He kissed him softly, and smiled, "Do you remember the time we caught her trying to improve her grades by chanting that ridiculous 'motivate me' song?"

"Yeah, wearing that even more ridiculous headband," he was pleased to hear Zero chuckle, and they slipped back into breakfast, the conversation this time focused on a precious memory.


End file.
